


The Star God's Altar: Path to the Altar: Near Sherio's

by moody_trans_detective



Series: Rogueass Galaxy [18]
Category: Rogue Galaxy
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 08:02:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27719948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moody_trans_detective/pseuds/moody_trans_detective
Summary: Jaster just wants to get this broken freeze shot repaired.
Series: Rogueass Galaxy [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1956043
Kudos: 1





	The Star God's Altar: Path to the Altar: Near Sherio's

This planet seemed to be full of weird men with strange hobbies living in the middle of the jungle. At this point none of them were very patient with Sherio as the man launched into a personal monologue about his vision and how assbackwards everyone in Burkaqua Village was. Zegram grunted and lingered near the back of the hut, Kisala glared, hands near her daggers, and Jaster crossed his arms and waited.

“People in Burkaqua Village seem helpful enough to me,” he said.

“Of course they would to you,” said Sherio, gesturing sharply with a gloved hand before continuing.

“Gotta let these bastards say their piece,” said Zegram. “They never get an audience.”

“I don’t see why _we_ have to make them feel better about their wild theories,” said Kisala.

Sherio seemed to hear her.

“Ah, the ear of someone so young and beautiful serves as the well of inspiration for hours to come. Someone such as yourself will be the muse for a very special man. Oh how I wish…What your encouragement could lend to my work…”

“No thanks.”

“You would keep all that to yourself?” Sherio reached out a gloved hand to touch Kisala’s face. “You’d horde your beauty and inspiration where no one could use it?”

“So you’re an inventor, right?” asked Jaster, needing to interrupt before Kisala murdered this man. His glove was half an inch from her face and her hands were on her daggers.

“No mere inventor! _The_ inventor. My genius is far superior to the likes of Filio and Dario. Why, when I was kicked out of the village—”

“Can you fix this?” Jaster made sure the broken Freeze Shot came between Kisala and Sherio.

“Can I—you’re not that bright, are you, boy?”

Zegram laughed.

“Then do it,” said Kisala. She wasn’t easily distracted from how much she disliked this man, Jaster noted.

“Anything for a muse, however temporary.” Sherio snatched the broken blaster and tossed it onto his worktable. He picked up several incomprehensible tools and got to work.

“We’ll wait outside,” said Jaster, thinking it was best to get some space between their pissy group and Sherio, but the man’s head snapped up.

“Don’t move! You’re distracting me.”

“Seriously?” asked Kisala.

“You gotta be kidding me.” Zegram flipped the hair out of his eyepatch. “Can’t the muse just stay here with you? I gotta piss.”

“Go, go, then.” Sherio waved his gloved hand toward the door.

“Jaster,” said Kisala as he turned to watch Zegram leave. Her tone was clear. Jaster remained where he was.

He didn’t want to watch Sherio at work, but it was preferable to meeting Kisala’s gaze and seeing just how pissed she was. Jaster didn’t know why she held the other two’s behavior against him—he’d been trying to distract since they’d entered the hut. It wasn’t like he could make someone like Zegram do anything.

Sherio took forever. Jaster shifted his weight from foot to foot, wishing he’d followed Zegram out anyway and apologized to Kisala later. Jaster was tired, and bored, and disappointed. He thought of Rosa in comparison to here. Whatever he’d imagined offworld would be like, it definitely wasn’t watching some weird guy take apart a blaster in a hut. Nothing so dull. Nothing so typical.

He missed Rosa, a little. Not the occupation, the rules, the armed soldiers roaming the streets looking for a reason to shoot. No, he missed the people, the hot smell of dust and yago hide. And there were people there to fuck for supplies. He wondered how much he’d have to pay for this repaired blaster.

“We done in here yet?” asked Zegram, entering again.

“Can’t rush brilliance,” said Sherio. “But let’s talk pay.”

“Eh, the kid’ll blow you.”

Jaster turned to gape at Zegram.

“You’re disgusting,” said Kisala.

“If you’d rather, sweet cheeks, go right ahead. Your lips look even softer. I figure you’re less experienced.”

Kisala did draw her daggers at that. Jaster put up his hands and stepped between them.

“We’re all overheated,” he said. “It’s hot here. Let’s cool off in the river after this.”

“And get our clothes wet?” Kisala looked like she was considering stabbing him now. “Or are you trying to get me naked too?”

“No!”

“Don’t argue, the negative energies screw up the creative flow,” said Sherio, not looking up. He gestured with a flathead screwdriver. “No point in fighting. I’m not Dario. I’m not into men.”

“Touch me and I’ll cut your lungs out.” Kisala still hadn’t put away her daggers. She smiled sweetly. “Just so you know.”

“I have money.” Jaster pulled his haul out from storage. “Name your price.”

“An hour with my muse is all I need. Aha! Finished.”

Sherio pushed the blaster forward and leaned back, grinning toothily at Kisala. To Jaster’s surprise, she tucked her daggers away, folded her hands behind her back, and approached Sherio with a sweet smile.

“It works now?” she asked.

“Yes, yes.” Sherio’s head bobbed. His eyes fixed on her chest.

“Great,” she said. She snatched the Freeze Shot off the table and pointed it at Sherio. His face didn’t even get the chance to register surprise when she shot him. Jaster stared. Zegram snorted.

“Let’s rob this guy,” said Kisala, tossing the blaster back to the table.

Jaster scooped up the Freeze Shot before Kisala decided it was a good idea to freeze him. None of them felt bad going through Sherio’s things, taking whatever looked useful. Zegram pulled a Wanderer’s Coat out of a chest and grunted in admiration. He donned it there, both Jaster and Kisala trying to ignore the fact he was stripping in front of them.

“He doesn’t have much good, does he?” Kisala sounded like her opinion of Sherio couldn’t get any lower.

Jaster shrugged. He wanted to be back on his way. They’d gotten the Freeze Shot repaired, after all, and it might come in useful, like the glove and bomb had. Juraika, he decided, was a strange place. He’d have to tell Raul about it sometime.

“Let’s go,” said Kisala. Neither Jaster nor Zegram objected to her leading after watching her shoot a man. They left Sherio where he was. He’d thaw out at some point.


End file.
